warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire and Snow
Before We Begin Okay. This story is inspired by DotC of the Warriors series, and the Gray Wing and Clear Sky conflict. At first it may seem a lot like DotC, but I have only read The Sun Trail, and I have a plan. The Clans will turn out way different, and it’s gonna be good. I was also very inspired by the Warriors M.A.P THE PLAGUE which is a Gray Wing and Clearsky M.A.P Prologue Whiteout looked up. “Where’s Snow?” She asked. “He’s out hunting.” Growled Ranger. The leader. The white she-cat nodded. “Okay.” She replied. Ranger raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” He asked, suspiciously. Whiteout flicked her tail. “You’ll find out soon enough.” She said. They were a group of rogues, who lived in the forest. But the trees were black, and barren, most of the time. Right by them was a river, that was always cold. They had a leader. That was all. The rest were just followers. Snow was Whiteout‘s mate. When he got back, Whiteout saw him. “Snow!” She called. “Whiteout!” Said Snow, padding over. “What do you need?” He asked. Whiteout looked at him, mischievously. “Well, what is it?” Said Snow, nudging her. Although his name was Snow, he was a black cat. “I’m expecting your kits.” She said. He was shocked. “What? Really?! That’s great!” He cried, nuzzling her. *** Whiteout let out one last yowl of pain as she pushed out the last kit. They were both males. “Snow, come in!” She called. Fern knew a lot about healing, so she had helped Whiteout. She backed away, as Snow came in. “They’re amazing!” He cried, as he looked at them. “What are they’re names?” Whiteout smiled. “This one’s Blizzard.” She said, nudging a white kit, with gray feet, a gray tail, gray muzzle, and a gray marking on his chest, and would have blue eyes. “And I wanted to let you name the other one.” She said. “Both males. There’s only two.” Added the white she-cat. The other kit was russet colored, but his legs were black, and his ears were black, and he had black stripes down his back. He also had a black tail, and his eyes would be amber. “Inferno.” Said Snow. “That should be his name.” Chapter One About a Year and 8 Moons Later . . . Inferno pinned back his ears, as he heard yelling from the den. He sighed closing his eyes, sadly. He then laid down, covering his ears as the yelling and cursing got louder from the den. Snow and Whiteout were always fighting. “Want to come hunting with me?” Asked a voice. Blizzard. “Sure. Thanks.” Said Inferno, as he got up. “Race you to the Green Tree!” Said Blizzard, sprinting away. Inferno grinned, and chased after him. The Green Tree was the only tree with leaves in the area. His legs carried him across the ground, as fast as possible. He passed up Blizzard, and made it to the Green Tree first. “Beat you!” He said. A harsh, cold wind blew across the land. “Leaf bare is coming.” Said Blizzard, looking up at the sky. “You’re right.” Said Inferno. “And we’ll be the ones catching all the prey.” Added the white tom. Inferno laughed. “Yep!” They were the best hunters in the group. “But I can’t believe Ranger.” Said Blizzard. “I can’t believe he wants to stay here.” Inferno blinked. “He says that our ancestors have been here for centuries. Maybe he doesn’t want to leave, because they lived here.” He said. Blizzard laughed. “Yeah but that’s no reason to make us suffer.” His ears then pricked, as his blue eyes looked up the tree. “Follow me!” He said, as he shot up the Green Tree. Inferno followed him, a little more clumsily than his brother. They were at the very top of the tree. It swayed in the wind. Inferno was about to speak, but the tree jerked suddenly, as Blizzard jumped off. Blizzard jumped off the tree, as high as he could. There was a huge bird in the sky. His brother landed on top of it. It squawked, as they both fell to the ground. Inferno’s eyes widened. He lunged off the tree, knocking Blizzard off the bird on to the other tree. If they fell from this hight it’d be either death, or a very serious fatal injury. Blizzard yowled, as he landed on a branch of the other tree. Inferno didn’t make it. He began to fall, but Blizzard caught him. “I got you!” He exclaimed. Inferno gasped in fear and shock, as Blizzard hauled him up. They had both just escaped near death. When Inferno was on the branch beside him, he snapped, “What is wrong with you! You nearly died!” He exclaimed. Blizzard shrugged. “I couldn’t let it go to waste.” He said. “It’ll feed almost everyone.” Inferno sighed. “I guess you’re right. Come on let’s go back to camp.” Chapter Two When they got back Blizzard’s mate, Night, rushed up to him, nuzzling him. “River!” He exclaimed, nudging her playfully. Inferno smiled, but it vanished as Snow stalked out of the den, with Whiteout yelling after him. Inferno looked down, as Snow walked past him briskly. “That’s right! Just walk away! You fox-heart!” Snarled Whiteout. “Oh, how about you just shut up and leave!” Snarled Snow, back, as he left camp. Inferno walked up to Whiteout, sheepishly. “What happened?” He asked. Whiteout glared at him, making him flinch. “You don’t have to know! You’ll just take your father’s side as always!” She snapped, whisking away, shoving him to the ground, roughly. “Don’t touch him, Whiteout!” Snapped Blizzard. Whiteout merely snarled. “I hate to say this, but maybe Snow is right! Maybe I should just leave!” Blizzard glared at her, anger rising inside of him. “I hope you do! We’d be better off without you!” Whiteout paused, and looked at him. “What’s wrong with you? Just because I pushed your weak brother, you get all sad?!” Blizzard bared his teeth, and swiped her muzzle drawing blood. “Shut up!” He snapped. “You’ve always been a terrible mother! I don’t expect you to get any better!” She muttered something, and stalked off. Blizzard padded over to Inferno. “Are you okay?” He asked. Inferno coughed, and got up with help from Blizzard. “I’m fine.” He said. Blizzard looked on to the wall beside him. There was blood on it. He looked on Inferno’s flank. “It’s just a scratch.” Said Inferno, noticing. Blizzard sighed. “Still, better get checked by Fern.” He said. “Alright.” Said the black tom. “I will.” He disappeared to go and find Fern. Blizzard looked up. Ranger was sitting outside of his den, surveying the group. He padded over to the brown tom. “Ah, Blizzard.” Said Ranger, catching sight of him. “What do you need?” Blizzard cleared his throat, before beginning, “Well, leaf bare is coming, and last year three cats died of starvation during leaf bare.” He said. “What’s your point?” Growled Ranger, narrowing his eyes. Blizzard looked down, at a rock beside him. “Maybe we should move territories. Because, well, maybe we could find a place with more prey, and we won’t suffer and starve.” Ranger stood up, abruptly, thrusting his nose inches from Blizzard’s. Blizzard stood up as well, surprised by Ranger‘s sudden movement. “No. We are not leaving this forest.” Anger began to rise in Blizzard’s chest. “Why can’t we leave if we want to?! I’m tired of dying of cold and starvation. I’m tired of living in this barren land!” He snapped. Ranger pulled his head back, baring his teeth. His brown eyes glared at Blizzard, unwaveringly. His claws slid out. “Our ancestors have lived here for years-” he began, but Blizzard cut him off, “Who cares about them?! If they were here, they’d want us to leave! To not suffer and die!” Ranger dug his claws into the ground, squeezing his eyes shut, before looking up at Blizzard, and opening them again. “In the next moon and a half!” He began, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Everyone who wants to leave this place can leave!” He said. Ranger glared at Blizzard, thrusting himself forward with a single paw again, lifting his head high. “Happy?” He asked, while putting his head forward. Blizzard nodded, stiffly. “Thank you.” He said, and he jumped down from the high rock. Chapter Three Over the next few days the snow came down hard. It poured from the sky nonstop until a few days later. Inferno, Blizzard, and Snow were going hunting together. The day after Snow and Whiteout’s big argument, Whiteout was missing. She must have gone out in the middle of the night. But she never came back. At least Snow wasn’t the one who disappeared. Snow was like Blizzard and Inferno’s best friend. He was always there for them, unlike Whiteout. “This is pointless.” Growled Blizzard, as they trudged miserably through the snow. “We could find something.” Said Snow. “We have to help our group.” Blizzard sighed and nodded. “Alright.” He said. “Let’s keep going.” They traveled for awhile, when they heard noise. Inferno froze, and looked up. There was a small bird perched on top of a tree. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. “I’ll get it.” Growled Inferno. Blizzard and Snow nodded. “Okay.” Said Blizzard. As Inferno launched himself into the tree, smoothly, the branch shook, and bent, creaking. Blizzard winced, but the bird didn’t seem to notice. “Be careful. Those branches can snap easily.” Said Blizzard. Inferno flicked his tail to show that he understood. But when he climbed a few branches higher the bird squawked, and clawed at Inferno’s muzzle with it’s talons. He let out a cry, and slipped off the branch. He fell catching himself on one. The branch he had slipped on, had broken off though. It tumbled through the air, hitting another branch, a big one. That one snapped, and they both continued to fall. “Look out!” Yowled Blizzard. Snow gasped, looking up just as both of the branches landed on him. “SNOW!” Both Inferno and his brother cried at the same time. The russet colored tom jumped down, beside his brother, tears pricking his eyes. “Is he dead?” Asked Inferno, pinning his ears against his head. “I don’t know! Help me!” Snapped Blizzard, shoving the branches of their father. Inferno felt a pang of anger and sadness, but ignored it, and helped his brother dig. When they cleared away the branches, there Snow lay, dead. Horror overwhelmed Inferno as he realized one thing, I killed my father. “No.” Said Inferno, sadly. Blizzard pinned his ears against his head, closing his eyes. “Blizzard,” began Inferno, but Blizzard cut him off, “Let’s get him back to camp.” Inferno sighed, and helped Blizzard drag the body of Snow back to camp. When they got back, Blizzard looked at Ranger in the eye. “A branch fell from a tree, and killed him. This is why we need to leave.” He said, flatly. Ranger’s eyes widened with horror. “He‘s dead?” Inferno nodded. “Yes. He’s dead. I was climbing a tree, because a bird was in it. A branch snapped under my weight, and hit another branch, and they both landed on him. I’m sorry. Blizzard warned me they could snap.” He said, guiltily. “It wasn’t your fault.” Said Ranger, numbly. Inferno sighed, but said nothing. Everyone buried Snow‘s body in the cold, frozen ground. Inferno glanced at Blizzard. Blizzard stared at the ground that covered the black tom’s body. I’m so sorry. I should’ve gone up the tree. I should’ve told Inferno to get down. I should’ve pushed Snow out of the way. I should’ve warned him sooner. ''He thought, guiltily. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but feeling angry at Inferno. He didn’t know why, though. It was his fault Snow died. Blizzard let his shoulders droop. He had no one. Except Inferno. They were brothers. Nothing would ever change that. Chapter Four Inferno looked at Blizzard. It had been over a moon since Snow’s death. They were ready to leave. Many cats were coming with them. Blizzard’s mate, Rain was, Fern was, and so were many others. Inferno‘s brow furrowed as he looked out at the horizon. No one knew where they would end up, or what would happen. Or some might even die. But they were determined, being led by blind faith. “Are you ready?” Asked Blizzard. Inferno nodded. “Time to do or die.” Blizzard nodded, smiling. He turned to the large group of cats, and said, “Let’s go!” The few amount of cats staying behind, wished them luck. Ranger looked at Blizzard. “I hope your not leading them into a death trap.” He growled. Blizzard glared at him. “You just sit here and look pretty.” He growled. “You’re not our leader anymore.” And with that he whisked around, and began to pad away, everyone following him. Inferno took one last look at his former home, before going with them. They traveled for many days, and eventually came to a Thunderpath. It was HUGE. Monsters roared back and forth, zooming by, loudly. Inferno looked at Blizzard. “Should we all go at once?” He asked. Blizzard shook his head. “No. We’ll go in groups of four or five.” Inferno nodded. “My group will go last, if that’s all right.” Blizzard’s eyes glinted, with humor. “Scared?“ He teased. Fury flashed through Inferno. “No! I am not ''scared! Someone ''has to go last! ''Right?!” Blizzard laughed, amused by his brother’s anger. “Okay, okay, I take it back.” He said. Blizzard and his group went first. Then some others went, and finally it was Inferno and his group. He looked at them. Snow, one of the kits, puffed out his chest. “I can do this!” He squeaked. “I don’t need to be carried!” He was nearly six moons old, and was an exceptionally fast runner. “Alright.” Said Inferno, looking up at Mist, his mother. She looked worried, but said, “I guess he can cross on his own. After all back in our old territory, he crossed one of the Thunderpaths. It was foolish, but he seemed to know what he was doing.” Inferno nodded. “Alright. We go on my command.” Everyone nodded, getting into ready positions. “NOW! GO! RUN!” Yowled Inferno. Their paws slammed on to the hard, hot, black rock of the Thunderpath. They sprinted across the road. But then when he thought they were all safely on the other side, he looked back and saw Snow’s brother, Storm, sitting their, eyes wide in fear. “Storm!” Cried Mist and Snow. Inferno leapt, boldly on to the Thunderpath, grabbing him by the scruff. He was smaller than Snow, but still heavy. Inferno began to dart back, but a monster was right close. Inferno tossed Storm to the other side, just as the monster slammed into him. Pain, tears, and blood blinded him, as he was sent flying off his paws. He flew through the air, but seconds later slammed on to the Thunderpath, and the monster roared right beside him, barely missing him. If he had been a few inches closer, the monster would have squished him with it‘s giant black paws. Blizzard let out a wail of despair, as he watched his brother be tackled by the monster. “Inferno!” He cried, darting on to the Thunderpath, and dragged his body on to the grass, as the monster passed. “Wake up!” He hissed, in desperation, his eyes wide with shock and grief. Fern ran over, looking at him. “He’s not dead.” Said the tom in relief. “And he won’t die.” Added Blizzard. “My brother is strong. A silly little monster won’t kill him.” He snarled. He glared at everyone, as if challenging them to object. Mist and Snow were helping Storm, who looked shocked, unmoving, with wide eyes, his breath coming in quick and shallow gasps, and then fainted. Well kind of. Inferno could hear their voices urging and praying for him to get up. But he couldn’t move. He was weak. Too weak. He then heard a certain voice that gave him confidence and strength. It wasn’t Blizzard’s voice. It was River’s voice. She nudged him. “Wake up.” She whispered. Inferno opened his eyes, and looked up at her and Blizzard and the rest. Everyone sighed with relief. Inferno coughed, before saying. “Are you all just gonna stare at me? Mind helping me up?” Blizzard blinked, and nodded vigorously, grabbing Inferno’s scruff, and helping him up. Inferno got to his paws, shakily. One collapsed beneath him. His eyes flew wide, and he caught himself, putting no pressure on his front right paw. Everything hurt. He could feel blood pooling from his side, and he was bruised and battered. “Maybe we should stop here and rest.” Suggested Shadow, a black and white tom with blue eyes. Inferno opened his mouth to protest, but realized he was extremely exhausted. Everyone seemed to agree, and not just because of Inferno’s injuries. Chapter Five They stayed there for a few days. Inferno’s injuries were treated and everyone was getting rested. River and Inferno constantly got closer and closer. But it seemed as if him and Blizzard got further and further apart. He shook off the feeling. He was just being paranoid. One day, when everyone woke up, Inferno suggest they start traveling again. “Okay.” Said Blizzard “We probably should. We’ve been stopped for quite a few days.” And so they continued on. They trekked up mountains, and over valleys. They traveled for about another moon. Cats died. Everyone knew it would happen. But it was still unsettling and sudden. Eventually after everyone had climbed over a large mountain, what was beneath it was beautiful. There were rivers, forests, and moors. It was their new home. It had to be. More Coming Soon Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions